List of unacquirable Psynergy
There are some Psynergy spells locked away in the code of both Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age that can never be seen during normal play. When using hacking devices such as Code Breaker Advance, however, these can be acquired and used. There are also some Psynergy spells that can only be used by enemy Adepts. For those see List of Psynergy used by enemy Adepts. Arrow A?? (commonly referred to as Arrow) is a utility Psynergy hidden only in the game code of The Lost Age. It can be hacked into a character's Psynergy collection with a code like CBA's 82000AA8 009D, which hacks it into Felix's first slot. It is called "Arrow" by players because, as an almost fully coded and animated Utility Psynergy, it resembles and functions as an arrow being magically summoned and shot. When used in the field, an orange and red bow-and-arrow materializes spinning in front of Felix, the bow string is pulled back, and the arrow is shot across the screen a short distance, letting loose purple magic, and it and the bow disappate when the arrow has traveled one inch across the screen. This psynergy, when cast, resembles the actions of both the statues atop Jupiter Lighthouse; whether or not the arrow affects the plug atop the aerie (like the statues did) has been left untested. Although no actual uses for the spell have been discovered in game it can be used to light a torch, and annoy Kraden in one of the game's Debug Rooms. It is possible that The Lost Age was going to feature either some puzzles or minigames involving using the Arrow Psynergy to hit targets. It costs two Psynergy Points, is of the Jupiter element, can be used in Towns, and its description is ???. Aurora Field Aurora Field is a battle-only healing Psynergy hidden only in the game code of The Lost Age. It can be hacked into a character's Psynergy collection with a code like CodeBreaker Advance's 82000AA8 012A, which hacks it into Felix's first slot. When checked in the overworld, the Psynergy does not have a unique icon like any normal Psynergy, instead using a red X, and its description consists of one single "?". When it is used in battle, no visual effect occurs; its gameplay effect occurs right away, and it is a rather good one. It completely restores the HP meters of all four current battling Adepts, including those who have fallen in battle; its effect is comparable to the healing effect of the Iris summon, but only for the first four adepts. Some believe it was included in the game cart by the development team to help them test battles with enemies. It costs zero Psynergy Points, is of no element, and its target range is registered as "all". Charm Charm is a battle Psynergy hidden in the code of both games. It can be hacked into a character's Psynergy collection with a code like CBA's 82000AA8 0076, which hacks it into Felix's first slot. When checked in the overworld, the Psynergy has no icon, and its description consists of one single "?". When it is used in battle, no visual occurs at all, and the game will immediately report whether the effect has failed or "Enemy's heart has been stolen!". No such status condition as "charmed" exists in the game carts, though, and there seems to be no actual game effect - the charmed enemy will not do anything different. When used on an ally, they will be unable to move. After a few turns, however, the game will report that "Enemy regains consciousness!". The spell is of the Jupiter element, costs 9 PP, and has a range of 1. Confuse Confuse is a battle Psynergy hidden in the code of both games. It can be hacked into a character's Psynergy collection with a code like CBA's 82000AA8 0075, which hacks it into Felix's first slot. When checked in the overworld, the Psynergy has no icon, and its description consists of one single "?". When it is used in battle, the visual it produces is exactly identical to that of the Delude Psynergy. For each enemy, the game has a chance to report that it has been "confused", but no such status condition exists in the game cart; no "confused" visual appears to indicate a status condition, and the enemy will do nothing differently at all. When used on an ally, they will be unable to move. The spell is of the Jupiter element, costs 6 PP, and has a range of 3. Magnet Ma???? (commonly referred to as Magnet) is a utility Psynergy hidden only in the games code of The Lost Age. It can be hacked into a character's Psynergy collection with a code like CBA's 82000AA8 009B, which hacks it into Felix's first slot. It is called "Magnet" by players because, as an almost fully coded and animated Utility Psynergy, its icon resembles a horseshoe magnet, very similar to the one used for Catch. When used in the field, glitter draws a relatively fancy-looking glowing circle around Felix, and remains surrounding Felix for about ten full seconds with visible static bolts emanating off of the circle. Although no actual uses for the spell have been discovered in game there is a rope similar to the ones Lash is used on in one of the Debug Rooms that seems to react to it. It is possible that The Lost Age was going to feature some puzzles involving using the Magnet Psynergy to influence nearby objects that would not have been influenced otherwise. It costs one Psynergy Point, is of the Venus element, can be used in Towns, and its description is ???. Paralyze Paralyze is a battle Psynergy hidden in the code of both games. It can be hacked into a character's Psynergy collection with a code like CBA's 82000AA8 0077, which hacks it into Felix's first slot. When checked in the overworld, the Psynergy has no icon, and its description consists of one single "?". When it is used in battle, however, a unique visual effect resembling a yellow cloud laced with crackling electricity appears at a targeted enemy's position. The enemy may be afflicted with the Stun status condition. The spell is of the Jupiter element, costs 7 PP, and has a range of 1. Reflect Reflect is a battle Psynergy hidden in the code of both games. It can be hacked into a character's Psynergy collection with a code like CBA's 82000AA8 0081, which hacks it into Felix's first slot. When checked in the overworld, the Psynergy has a unique icon, unlike most in-game battle effects not meant to be used as Psynergy, and its description consists of one single "?". When it is used in battle, a visual effect does occur, resembling the Wish Psynergy as it applies to one single Adept. Its battle effect is not known, however; the battle text below will display "Felix feels the effects of Reflect!" It has no effect on enemies or players when used. It costs five Psynergy Points, is of the Mercury element, can be used in battles, and its target range is registered as one Adept. Regenerate Regenerate is a battle Psynergy hidden in the code of both games. It can be hacked into a character's Psynergy collection with a code like CBA's 32000BF4 0280, which hacks it into Jenna's first slot. When used in battle the visual effect resembles the Wish Psynergy as it applies to only one Adept. Its battle icon is a simple red "X", with a description of a single "?". When used in battle it will actually give you around 50 damage, and after every turn for four turns will heal you by a diminishing amount starting at 60% of your maximum HP meter - a very powerful healing effect, and the game will report "Character stopped recovering HP!" when the turns are over. It costs six Psynergy Points, is of the Mercury element, can be used in battles, and its target range is registered as one Adept. Taint Psynergy series Taint and Poison are battle Psynergy hidden in the code of both games. It can be hacked into a character's Psynergy collection with a code like CBA's 82000AA8 0072 for Taint and 82000AA8 0073 for Poison, which hacks it into Felix's first slot. When checked in the overworld, neither of them have icons and both of them have descriptions consisting of one single "?". When it is used in battle, a unique visual effect occurs where vaporous green gas gathers into a targeted enemy horizontally. Taint costs 4 PP and may inflict the target with Poison, while Poison costs 6PP and may inflict the target with Deadly Poison. Both spells are of the Venus element and have a range of 1. *